Sugar Rush
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Just what ancient Egypt needed... Mana on a sugar rush! Mana, overly hyper Mana... running around the palace after using an gigantic package of sugar... Need I say more?


MBP: Well, here's a little random story I came up with!

Rini: You would know all about this, wouldn't you?

MBP: Shush Rini!

Rini: So... this is a oneshot, right?

MBP: Yep! Dedicated to sugar rushes!

Kio: I like sugar...

MBP: I knew there was a reason I kept Kioshi around! I hope you all enjoy!

Rini: She owns nothing!

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

Mana sat, crouched in a vase as Mahado and Isis stood in Mahado's workshop, talking to each other. Mana had hidden in the vase outside the workshop, because Mahado had kicked her out once Isis came in holding a large package. Mana hadn't liked that idea too much. So, in retaliation, she decided to eavesdrop on him and Isis, to see what the big deal was.

"I brought what you asked for... the rest is in the kitchen," Isis spoke quietly, almost as if she suspected Mana was listening.

"Thank you Isis. I appreciate you going out of your way like this," Mahado said in return.

"Just don't let Mana get her hands on it," Isis warned. "Under any circumstances." Mana frowned. Get her hands on what?

Mahado chuckled. "I don't plan on it. I don't want to be the one dealing with that disaster."

Mana promised herself she'd make him pay for that. Rain in his bedroom sounded like a very good idea... after she found the package of course!

"The Pharaoh needs you whenever you find it convenient as well," Isis murmured, walking to the door.

"I'll go now. Mana's probably disappeared by now, so I should cancel her lessons for the day." Mahado followed Isis out of the room, and Mana pulled further into the vase as the pair walked off.

"Hmm... I wonder why Atemu needs Mahado?" Mana shook her head to shake the unneeded thought from her head and re-entered the workshop to search. _Where is it?_

Mana searched all the normal hiding places, like the hidden desk drawer, or in the secret compartment behind the bookshelf, but it wasn't there. Mana frowned to herself. Either Mahado was getting smart, or she was getting sloppy. Neither option was very nice. She was about to give up and just ransack the whole workshop when she noticed that Mahado's pile of books had moved. With a devilish grin on her face, Mana grabbed the package and retreated to her bedrooms.

Opening the package, a white powder spilled out over her table. Mana tasted it warily, hoping it wasn't a poison, grinning at the sweet taste. _Sugar!_ Mana knew about sugar. It was sweet and could be used to flavor foods and tea. Mana immediately made herself a large batch of tea, and in less than an hour, the sugar was completely gone.

Mana giggled giddily, skipping from her bedrooms to the courtyard. Atemu was wandering there when Mana pounced on him, holding onto him. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he barely remained standing, talking the entire time.

"Hi Atemu! How was being Pharaoh today? It was quiet for me, because Mahado kicked me out when Isis came and I had a lot of tea, and now I'm here!" Mana giggled as she let him go and hopped up and down. "Not being Pharaoh of course, because I'm not Pharaoh, and I don't summon the Priests and Priestesses to me! Why did you need Mahado for anyways? He canceled lessons! I had a whole free afternoon to have fun! Well, I will when the day's over! How are you?"

"I'm good..." Atemu looked a little surprised at how overly hyper she was. Which isn't a good sign considering Atemu has to deal with her most of the time, so when he's surprised, something's wrong. "Mana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm really hyper though, I don't know why! Wait, I do know why!" Mana giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret!"

"I..."

"Okay, good! Mahado had a gigantic package of sugar, and tried to hide it, but I found it, and I used it all up in my tea!" Mana giggled again as Atemu stared at her with a mix of horror and amusement in his eyes. "We should use it on all the stuffy Priests to make them happy! That's real magic! I bet that's why Mahado wanted it! Wow, but it was so good! Did you have any? You should!"

Mana was laughing hysterically, unable to stand still. She was hopping around Atemu and spinning him in circles. "Remember, you can't tell anyone, okay? I wanna race! Atemu, race with me!"

Atemu watched Mana dash off, and when she turned around to look at him, he allowed himself a small smile.

"Come on!" She called, falling backwards as she jumped around... right into Seto.

"Mana..." Seto growled as Atemu ran closer to them. He stopped speaking from pure shock as Mana wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Atemu froze in his movements, watching Mana and Seto closely, with the tiniest bit of jealousy he couldn't explain burning inside of him. He knew that neither Mana or Seto had any romantic feelings for the other, but the jealousy didn't go away.

"Hi! How are you? Busy? I'm not busy, so Atemu's going to race me! Do you want to race, or are you busy? You should race!" Mana refused to let the young Priest go, and only squeezed his waist tighter.

"Atemu... get her off..." Seto growled, pushing at Mana in vain. He looked extremely uncomfortable, pushing at Mana and holding the Millennium Rod. Getting an idea, Seto raised the rod to hit Mana with it.

Atemu shook his head at Seto, and Seto got another idea. He stopped pushing at Mana and began to draw the knife from the Millennium Rod.

Atemu glared and grabbed at Mana, who was still refusing to let go of Seto.

"Mana..." Atemu's tone succeeded in getting the girl off of Seto, much to both the boy's relief.

Mana laughed at their faces. "Come on Atemu, let's go!" She dashed off as the two boys looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Seto asked, anger simmering under a calm mask.

Atemu merely shook his head, and went to hunt down Mana, feeling slightly irritated. The girl was not only a danger to others with her sugar rush, but to herself, and she had completely disappeared. It was a while later before Atemu could hear her talking to other people.

"You guys dance? I love dancing! We don't do it often, and I wish we did, but at the same time I'm happy we don't because it means being formal!" Atemu turned a corner to see Mana skipping around two boys, grinning happily.

"I'm not very good, but dancing's fun!" Mana nearly fell and the boy closest to her held her up.

"Well, I'm willing to give private lessons," The boy offered, still holding onto Mana's arms. Atemu's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Really! That would be great!" Mana sent the boys an innocent grin, which they returned with lewd smiles. Atemu's glare grew deadlier as he approached and took Mana's arm from the offending boy, sending them running with a silent message: **Stay away.**

"Hi Atemu! We should have a dance soon!" Mana held his arm tightly, giggling happily still. "Hey, look, Mahado! Hi Mahado!" She waved quickly, and Mahado's face immediately grew suspicious.

"Mana... what did you do?" Mahado asked his student as he approached the pair.

"Nothing! Well, nothing is a relative term, since I'm breathing, and breathing can't be nothing and..."

"Mana... did you..."

"No!" Mana ran away from her teacher, dragging Atemu behind her, leaving behind a surprised Mahado.

Never once looking back, Mana dragged Atemu up to the roof, where she plopped down next to him, laughing uncontrollably.

Atemu came to the conclusion that with her innocence multiplied tenfold, and with Seto and Mahado looking for her, the roof was probably the safest place for the girl to be at the moment.

"Mahado's face when we ran!" Mana giggled. "Oh yeah, speaking of Mahado... That reminds me!" Mana pulled out her wand, trying to focus through all her laughing.

"Mana... what are you doing?" Atemu wasn't sure magic in her condition was a good thing.

"You'll see!" Mana got her spell going and began to giggle again. "Any minute now..."

"Mana!" Mahado had made it to his room apparently, since that's where his shout came from. "Get over here and stop this tornado, right now!"

Mana laughed hysterically, holding onto Atemu for balance. "That's what he gets for kicking me out of the workshop! And denying me sugar! The sugar was good! Plus, it was supposed to be rain, not a tornado!"

Atemu stared at the girl holding onto him, her face alight with glee. Her bright green eyes were mischievous as she looked around the palace grounds from above. The just setting sun made her seem to glow like any goddess. "Mana..." Atemu breathed quietly, needing to ask her something. To ask her what he would have asked earlier if he hadn't been distracted by the sugar rush, but now... he had to get it off his chest.

Mana looked Atemu right in the eyes, looking both serious and happy at the same time. "You know..." she said, grinning at the boy. "I really like you Atemu!" She pecked him on the cheek and then hugged him.

Atemu felt himself blush, and one hand held the girl closer while the other traveled to feel where she had kissed him. Pulling away, Atemu smiled quietly at the girl.

She'd finally crashed. Her face was completely peaceful as she held onto him, fast asleep.

Atemu's smile grew and he held the girl to his chest, laying down on the roof. He could always ask her tomorrow, and for now... her being affectionate wasn't bad, even if it did cause problems.

Maybe he should give Mana sugar again...

() () () () () ()

Mahado stared into space after fixing his bedroom. He had been so sure that Mana would say yes to Atemu's proposal. Maybe he had misjudged the girl. Maybe she hadn't been in love with the prince. Maybe she'd fallen in love with someone else.

Maybe Atemu hadn't gotten around to asking her, or he'd said something wrong and she misunderstood. Maybe something else got in the way.

And maybe it was a different story altogether.

Mahado's eyes widened as he finally understood and shook his head. "I am never letting her get sugar again."

* * *

MBP: There we go!

Rini: Wow... sugar obsessed much?

MBP: I am not!

Rini: You're still on a sugar rush from eighth grade. I think that says a lot.

MBP: *sticks tongue out* Blah! Well, I hope you enjoyed and review!

Kio: Please review... I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
